To Make Love
by wired2damoon
Summary: Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth explore the art of "Making Love" MATURE B


**To Make Love**

**By wired2damoon**

**A/N: Okay, here it is, after many people wanting it from me, here it is. A mature "Bones" fic. Enjoy **

_The woman giggled hysterically as the trail of kisses made their way up her neck._

_"Hey!" she exclaimed, a large grin on her face, as she tightened her legs around her waist._

_The trail of kisses continued as she was carried to his bedroom, his mouth never leaving her flesh for one, solitary moment._

_As they reached the entrance of the room, she grew impatient and yanked his head up so that his lips could meet hers._

_Oh yes, this was one woman who could get what she wanted…_

_The man smirked devilishly as he began to nibble on her ear, leaning into her, forcing her back onto the bed._

_He sighed as his lips met hers passionately when he joined her._

_She groaned into his mouth as his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance._

_She complied willingly and their tongues danced rhythmically as he continued to lean into her who was now sprawled out fully on his large, comfortable bed._

_Sweet moans and whispers broke the silence of the cosy apartment. Hearts raced and thumped against chests, air was gasped between hot, wet kisses and hands shook with nerves as the anticipation for what was going to happen loomed over the couple._

_"Oh God…" the large, toned man moaned as he lay on top of her, his hands venturing up her crisp, white blouse._

_The long, slender woman blushed a little as the muscular hands started to open her buttons agonisingly slow. His hands graced softly over her exposed flesh and down her chest to finish unbuttoning her._

_His dark-chocolate eyes shown with lust as he removed her blouse and took in the sight before him. God, his heart was doing the mambo at the sight of her laid half-naked on his bed all hot and bothered and wanted nothing more then to lavish her all night long every night for the rest of his life._

_"God you're so beautiful…" he muttered as he brought his lips down to meet hers once more. Although this time she was the one who broke the embrace._

_"You think so?" she asked innocently, obviously completely oblivious to her own beauty. _

_"Yes, god yes, never forget that", his eyes shone shinning with admiration._

_The woman flicked a wicked smile at him, drawing circles on his chest with her delicate fingers._

_His libido getting the better of him, he found the smile incredible sexy and was now over-whelmed by the urge to take the woman that lay before him and make love to her right at that moment._

_He silently congratulated himself, smirking mischievously, as he lightly ran his finger down her neck, making her shiver. He now began to kiss down the same trek._

_A gasp escaped her, her shoulders quivering slightly as his lips ran over the tips of her breasts that were exposed over her bra tantalisingly, his tongue caressing her skin. _

_She gripped his shirt tightly and was now helping him remove it. Her eyes practically bulged at the sight underneath. Subtle, tanned, muscular physic. Just perfectly toned._

_She bit her lip as she could now feel herself pulsating with desire and his hands snaking around her back and unhooking her bra didn't exactly help the matter either._

_Once the irritable under-garment was removed, he really began to work his magic. His tongue licked circles around her breasts and nibbled and sucked gently in places._

_This set her pulse racing and he got a kick out of hearing her so aroused._

_Suddenly, he could no longer wait and found that his hands had begun to act unbeknownst to him, making their way slowly up her skirt._

_Her breath quickened considerably as she felt his hands caress her thighs. They were ever so slowly making their way up to her waist and stroked lightly._

_She found herself giddy with excitement as he had now begun to remove her skirt which tumbled to the floor within seconds._

_Suddenly feeling deprived that he was mostly clothed she sat up slightly and smirked at him before slowly unbuttoning his jeans and zipping down his fly._

_He beamed from ear to ear. He was rather liking this side to her._

_Deciding that the teasing foreplay had gone on long enough, he started to stroke her hip delicately just were the waist band to her scarlet underwear resided._

_She closed her eyes with anticipation as she could feel his fingers slip inside the material and slide them off her._

_With her eyes still closed she could hear him removing his own boxers and draw a steady breath. She could feel him shift his weight slightly as he positioned himself readily._

_He whispered her name softly as his hands caressed her thighs and spread them apart._

_Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she opened her eyes, glancing up at him. He smiled down at her as he kept one hand on her hip and brought the other up to cup her cheek._

_Ever so gently he entered her, slowly at first. She almost gasped as she felt how different he was to the others, fuller and more satisfactory._

_He then slid out of her slightly only to plunge into her seconds later, starting up a rhythm._

_She threw her arms around his neck, driving him further into her and rocking back and forth with him._

_The rhythm grew faster as the two bodies collided together. She was groaning louder then ever and his penis was throbbing and growing hard._

_Every inch of her was filled with pleasure as he made love to her and she could feel his erection grow inside her. _

_Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the bedclothes and complied with the on-going rhythm with bated breath._

_He screamed her name over and over as they felt themselves reach their limit and release._

_"I'm so…so close…" he choked and she shook beneath him._

_With a defining shudder she could feel her orgasm growing within her, as she clenched herself around him._

_He ran his right hand through her auburn hair as his left hand cupped her breast hungrily._

_They both had been waiting for this for so long, and now it was finally here, they were here, making love, together…_

_Just as they had reached their peak she screamed, a husky, gravelled tone that set his heart alight. _

_Never in all his years had he ever heard anything so utterly sexy._

_"Oh. My. God." she mumbled as he came long and hot into her, his hips bucking and his hand squeezing her hip._

_She let herself go. Never, had she felt this free, this satisfied, this loved._

_It was the start of something beautiful._

_As he bucked and collapsed, exhausted on top of her she gripped his back with her fingernails._

_He slid out of her gently and lay over on his side to catch his breath, as she wiped the sweat from her brow._

_Neither of the couple were aware however, as the two now wrapped themselves around each other for a contented night's sleep, that they were being watched, by two, open-mouthed partners._

"Uh…well…that, that was a good ending to the movie", mumbled an obviously extremely embarrassed Seeley Booth as he and his partner sat, gaping at his TV as the credits began to roll.

Temperance shifted slightly as the sex-scene she had just witnessed on Booth's television flowed through her mind.

"Yes, yes it was…" she replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable then she would have been usually when writing sex scenes. "It was very, visually stimulating…"

Booth's mouth dropped open as he heard the word "stimulating" but decided to let it go, it was Bones after all.

"Uh, y-yeah," he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck vigorously, trying desperately not to look at his beautiful partner.

His eyes darted everywhere as he tried to get the fact that he just watched a steamy sex-encounter with his very sexually alluring partner out of his brain.

This was proving to be extremely difficult considering two things, one, Bones was now talking about something 'Anthropologic' about sex which he did not find the slightest bit interesting and two, the two characters in the movie bared a striking resemblance to certain FBI agent and his sexy Squint.

Seeley Booth didn't know if it was just to shut her up, or to will those dangerous thoughts away from his mind but before he could stop himself he blurted, "hey Bones, you hungry?"

Temperance Brennan, stopping mid-rant eyed him, her superior brain working frantically, figuring out what her partner was trying to do.

"Yeah sure Booth, I could eat…"

The two jumped up from the couch and practically ran from the apartment to the Diner, both trying desperately to forget what they just witnessed and willing their hearts to stop wishing that it was them and not the characters resembling them who had just made love…

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if I had you all going there. It's just a little joke. Please don't hurt me…(pouts) **

**Let me just add (as it may have not been obvious) the movie they were watching was Brennan's. It was Kathy and Andy, hence the "characters resembling them" bit **


End file.
